


Let me hear it

by ThisIsAnna47



Series: 28 days of fanfic [15]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Song fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 22:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16627922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsAnna47/pseuds/ThisIsAnna47
Summary: A short collection of song fic. The chapter title is the name of the song it’s based off of.





	1. Hurricane

Kara hadn’t been out in a while. Mostly because she was always afraid that she would be out. They’d broken up about three weeks prior and Kara wasn’t over it. She didn’t think that she would ever be over it. Lena Luthor was undeniably the love of Kara’s life. When it fell apart so did Kara. 

Kara had been wallowing, well at least that’s what Alex said. Kara had tried to deny it but she was. Alex said that she just needed to get out and maybe get on top of someone else. Somehow it had worked so Kara was a bar with all of her friends and she was having a good time. She felt like herself again. She went back over to the bar to get another drink. As she made her way back to the booth she noticed that Sam and Eve were there as well. That meant the Lena would be here.

Kara told herself that she’d finish her drink and then she’d leave. But it was too late.

Lena Luthor walked into the bar. Her hair was flowing effortlessly behind her. She looked perfect. Kara wasn’t prepared. They were both in the booth sitting opposite each other. Lena flashed a bright smile and Kara heart stalled. It was too much. Kara finished her drink quickly and went to get another.

She stood at the bar in hesitation. She didn’t want to go back to the booth because that’s where Lena was. She looked over again and Lena wasn’t there. She looked down at her drink before she looked up to Lena standing in front of her.

“We shouldn’t have broken up,”

“Lena you can’t just say that,”

“Of course I can. We were so perfect together. I miss you Kara. You said we could still be friends but I haven’t heard from you I was worried,”

“Lena you broke my heart. You can’t expect me to get over that in a day,”

“It’s not too late we can get back together. We can fix this Kara,”

“I don’t know,” Kara finished her drink and started to walk to the door. “Are you coming?”

“Of course,” Lena followed Kara back to Kara’s truck. They both got in Kara driving the all to familiar route back to Lena’s place. 

Their body’s acted upon muscle memory and by the end of the night they were both sweaty and completely naked in Lena’s bed. At that moment Kara felt like herself. She had the woman she loved in her arms. While it wasn’t perfect it was what they both needed. 

When Lena came into Kara’s life she shook everything up. She left Kara feeling confused. Now that she was supposed to be out of her life, Lena left an even bigger mess. While they were together it was like the eye of the storm and when they were apart the hurricane was back in full force leaving ruins all around. 

They were together for a short second and everything was calm. By the time morning came it was a different story but it was worth it.


	2. Good girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the Dustin Lynch song of the same title!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written in a tight 15 at work so if there’s any errors just give us a yell.

Before meeting Kara Lena’s life was crazy. She was lost in a world of business meetings and late nights at the office and then Kara Danvers walked into her office and her life was better. From that moment in she knew that Kara was the one for her. When Kara walked out of her office she knew that she’d walked away with her heart. 

Kara Danvers was the type of person who could change your life in a second and when she changed Lena’s life t was definitely for the better. Kara was everything she wasn’t and they completed each other. Kara made her feel good. 

She was the girl she’d take home, that is if her family wasn’t full of sociopaths with very different views to herself. Kara was the one person that she saw herself with 55 years in the future. Kara was the one person that she could see herself having a future with. So she married her. They say when you know you know and Lena knew.

It was spontaneous and yet it was perfect. They didn’t dress up in white dresses. They didn’t have a big service in fact it was just the two of the with Alex as a witness. It was just turn as they really were. Kara in Botton up with a cardigan pie with her go to ponytail. Lena in one of her uncomfortable but sexy as hell dresses. That was who they were and it was perfect.

Kara was a an excellent mother and the best partner through life. They made it to their 55th anniversary and Lena was still pinching herself. She still held onto Kara’s hand with as much love as she did when they were young. She still kissed Kara with as much passion as they did when they were young. They watched the sun set together every night. Kara was still the best person she’d ever known. Lena felt so lucky to be able to call Kara her wife. 

When Lena tried to think about a life without Kara, she couldn’t manage it. Kara was her life and that was all she knew.

Kara took Lena’s life and made good. She made it so good. Lena was no longer lost. She had found her home and it was in the arms of Kara Danvers.


	3. Speechless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the Dan and Shay song by the same name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again done in a tight 15.

“I’ll be down I five babe,” yelled Lena down the stairs. Kara rolled her eyes playfully. They’d been married for just over five years now and whilst this was something that Kara was used to it still made her roll her eyes. Kara knew full well that she wasn’t ready to see her wife. She knew that she’d look absolutely breathtaking.

Kara smelt Lena before she saw her. The scent of her perfume wafted down the stairs cause Kara to look up. She was breathless. No matter how many times she saw Lena she always took Kara’s breath away. 

“Wow,”

“You like?” said Lena teasingly with one eyebrow raised. She knew the look in Kara’s face well. She saw it the first time they met and it had occurred countless times since. Her favourite time was in their wedding day. She saw that look on Kara’s face as she started to walk down the. Kara looked absolutely speechless. Lena loved that she had that effect on her wife.

Kara went to respond but she physically couldn’t. Her lungs were left without air for a short second and she was just speechless. Kara couldn’t even think of the words to describe how Lena looked. All Kara could do was nod.

“I’ll take that as yes then,”

They were going out to a L-Corp event. Lena always knew how to turn it on. No matter what she was doing Kara’s eyes, full of love, followed her. When Lena looked back at Kara she had the same look in her eyes. No matter how many people were giving her a hard time, she always looked at Kara with so much love. It always took Kara’s breath away. 

Lena knew the effect that she had on her wife. She often took advantage of it. She knew full well that she could make Kara speechless with just a look and she loved it. 

“You ready?”

“Just give me sec. I’ve only just remembered how to breathe,” said Kara lightly. Lena left a kiss on Kara’s cheek before heading to the door.

“Come on love were going to be late,”

“Right I’m coming,”

**Author's Note:**

> There we go I’ll add another couple of chapters by the end of the day ☺️


End file.
